Ocean of Love
by AnakinCaffrey
Summary: A one-shot requested by and dedicated to Akila-Delpanther-Draconian. Anakin and Ahsoka recall the past year that they've been together as Master and Padawan. One meditative leave changes everything.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**This is dedicated to Akila-Delpanther-Draconian.**

Anakin and Ahsoka had been Master and Padawan for almost a year. They've gone through such hard times, emotionally and physically. With the constant battles raging on in the war, there was hardly any time for them to relax. Together, they were an unstoppable force, regardless of how worn out they were.

Both counted on each other, becoming very dependent. Ahsoka felt that, without her Master, she never would have survived the countless attempts on her life. He'd saved her from being sucked into space, giving away extremely valuable information to a bounty hunter. Her heart rate had picked up speed when he'd said, "_I can't let you die, Ahsoka._" The hurt in his eyes then had made her realize how much he truly cared for her.

He'd taught her many things about survival and that's how she'd managed on her own. She'd spend countless hours with him in the training room, perfecting her stance with a lightsaber and getting to know her Master even better. He'd told her many times how he'd cared deeply about her and she felt exactly the same, never wanting to let him go.

Today, both Jedi were on a meditative leave. Anakin had chosen their last location, so he offered to allow Ahsoka to choose their next destination for relaxation. She, of course, chose Naboo. She knew it was her Master's favorite planet and she had actually begun to view it as her favorite, too.

He flew them on the _Twilight _to Naboo. A calm and peaceful silence hung in the air around them. Ahsoka couldn't help but smile at the fact that she would be alone with her Master once more. Sure, they had been alone several times before now, but this time would be special.

She could always tell that there was something more than the bond between a teacher and an apprentice between the two of them. He'd always ended up risking his life for her and she always ended up returning the favor in some fashion. She had saved him on their first day together. _Ah, Christophsis_, she thought.

She smiled each time she thought back to the first time she met him, seeing his wonderfully built body and handsome features. Anakin hadn't been too thrilled to be receiving a Padawan, she hadn't been encouraged by his attitude. For weeks, she thought that he'd never accept her as his Padawan, but he did. He'd come to terms with her and they grew much closer.

She blushed every time she remembered the first kiss she had given him. It had been an accident, happening one night when she'd been extremely emotional. He'd always been there to comfort and encourage her when she needed him the most. He hadn't scolded her that night, choosing to let it slide. She knew that he'd never admit to returning the kiss, but the truth was that he had.

Today, while they were on leave, she would finally admit her feelings for him. She'd fallen for him several months ago, knowing that her Master was the one man she could never live without.

Little did she know, Anakin had the same thought in mind. He'd fallen for her around the same time, embracing the kiss when it had arrived. He'd wished that Ahsoka hadn't pulled away from him. He wanted to taste her lips, feel them against his own, but she hadn't given him the chance.

She had run out of the room, the stripes on her lekku a deep shade of blue. He had watched her run, eyes widened. His heart had faltered, thinking that he'd done something wrong.

All he wanted in life was to feel loved by Ahsoka. He'd always been strong for her, pulling her into his arms so she could cry on his chest. He had never given into weakness in front of her. He'd hold her for hours, sitting on his bed while she slept. Those had been very sleepless nights for him. He'd almost gone three days without sleep, until he finally crashed on a mission.

He cringed, remembering Ahsoka's face when he'd woken up. It had been so pained and frightened. She'd told him how worried she had been, expressing her need for him. He knew that she couldn't live without him. He also knew that he couldn't live without her.

He wanted to tell her how strongly her felt for her, but he kept thinking negatively. He was almost ten years her senior and he fell in love with her. He believed that she'd never love him the way that he loved her. He thought that she looked at him like a brother. He couldn't look at her like a little sister because he loved her too much.

After hours of being enclosed in the blue swirls of hyperspace, the controls began to beep, indicating that they had arrived on Naboo. He'd smiled when Ahsoka told him to come here.

He pulled out of hyperspace and began to fly into the atmosphere until he could finally land the ship near a small lake house that he had found on their last stay here. It was beautiful and big enough for the two of them to have separate rooms and such.

No matter how much he'd wanted her beside him at night, he couldn't admit his feelings. He'd mentally tormented himself, telling himself that he had no chance with someone like Ahsoka. They were alike in various ways, but his age would stop her from ever considering him as _the one._

He landed on an open plaza, staring out of the viewing screen for a few moments. He felt Ahsoka's hand lightly squeeze his shoulder, wanting him to look up at her. Once he did, she smiled widely. "Come on, Master."

He chuckled, hitting the control to lower the landing ramp, before spinning around to stand up. Ahsoka walked ahead of him, happiness rolling off of her in large waves. He'd never seen her this happy, but he wouldn't say anything about it. He loved it.

Once they were off of the ship, she turned around, grabbing his hand. She tugged him quickly into the lake house, going on about how much fun they were going to have while on leave. He smiled, shaking his head at her.

They reached the interior of the house and she gazed around in awe. She hadn't been here with him when he found the place. He'd gone off for a bit while she was sleeping. "This is... amazing. How did you come across this?"

"I found it on our last visit," he whispered.

She turned around, eyes shining. She walked closer to him until her arms finally wrapped around his waist. She clasped her hands behind him, smiling against his chest. He returned the embrace, resting a hand on the lek behind her.

"Thank you for bringing me here, Master."

"Ahsoka," he began, pulling away and lowering himself to gaze into her eyes. "I've known you for a while. I don't want you to call me _Master _anymore, all right? I know that you're supposed to, but I want you to call me _Anakin._ I don't call you _Padawan_ as much now."

She smiled, whispering, "Anakin."

His heart almost jumped out of his chest when she'd said his name. He smiled at her, hugging her once again. She smiled and returned the embrace. Her arms reached up to touch his back, slowly rubbing it. His hand slowly moved down her lek until he reached the tip.

"Well, Anakin," she giggled. "I'm a little hungry. Would you mind if we got something to eat?"

"Not at all," he laughed, pulling away slowly. He stared into her eyes, smiling. "Let's go for a walk until you find something you like."

"That sounds great."

She turned around, walking out of the lake house. He sighed, hoping to take her hand in his and put his fingers between hers. His shoulders slumped a bit before he regained himself and walked out behind her.

He ran to catch up to her, walking alongside the young girl. His fingers twitched toward hers, but he felt nervous. He wanted to touch her, hold her, but he was afraid of rejection.

"What's on your mind?" she asked, looking up at him while they were walking.

"Nothing too interesting," he shrugged. "Why?"

"I can sense your emotions, Anakin. What are you nervous about?"

He stopped in his tracks, staring down at his boots that were covered in mud from previous battles. He'd never gotten to cleaning them...

"Ahsoka," he whispered, picking his head up to stare at her with an intense amount of fear written across his features. "There's something... something I've been meaning to tell you."

"What's wrong?"

He chuckled and smirked. "Why do you always assume that something's wrong?"

She rolled her eyes and smiled at him. "I know you too well."

His feet pulled him closer to her until he was standing directly in front of her. Both of his hands moved forward, taking hers in them. They both looked down at their hands, taking a light grip. He held onto her, not wanting to let go. She held on, wanting to tell him everything that she'd been holding back.

"Ahsoka, I..." he paused, closing his eyes. He never thought he'd actually tell her how he felt. He'd never displayed his fear so clearly before now. One hand pulled away from his to reach up, stroking his cheek lightly.

He slowly opened his eyes, feeling weak. Her smile and fingers were the only things keeping him from telling her to forget it. Her eyes told him to continue, but he felt afraid. He didn't want to pour his feelings to her, knowing that she wouldn't return them. "I care about you, _a lot_. Without you, I'm nothing. I... I don't know what to say..."

She smiled and came closer to him, enclosing his hands in both of hers. "I care about you just as much, Anakin."

He felt himself becoming extremely emotional and vulnerable. He laughed nervously, wanting to change the subject now that he'd scared himself. "Come on, we still need to find you something to eat. Who knows? Maybe I'll end up being your next meal."

"I'd love to eat you."

His eyebrow rose up a bit, a smirk coming onto his lips. Ahsoka chuckled, punching his chest playfully. "What's with you?"

"What part of me would you eat?"

She laughed harder, pulling him to a nearby cafe. She told the man in charge to grab a table for two on the outside and he did. Ahsoka took Anakin's mechanical hand in hers, rubbing his knuckles.

They ordered some of their traditional visitation food. Most of the time, the menu consisted of Mandalorian foods, so that's what they would normally order. Anakin ordered the Gihaal, a dish of dried fish, and a bottle of Mandalorian wine. He loved the taste of the Gihaal, also finding amusement in the way Ahsoka's nose wrinkled at its smell. She typically ordered the Uj'alayi, an interesting cake that she absolutely loved.

The man wrote the orders down and went into the cafe itself to begin filling their order out. Ahsoka's hands rested on the table, a smile spread across her features. He slowly pulled his hands up from his lap, resting them on top of hers. His eyes locked with hers and he felt stronger. He felt like he could tell her everything.

"Ahsoka," he whispered. "I really want to tell you something."

"Tell me," she laughed. "You never have to hold back anything."

"Can you promise me that you won't... laugh or run away from me?"

Her eye markings rose above her left eye. "Why would I laugh or run away?"

He sighed deeply, closing his eyes once more. "Ahsoka, I love you."

Without opening his eyes, he imagined how she would look. He imagined the disgust and revulsion that would spread across her face. Her hand lifted out from under his own to touch his cheek. He opened his eyes, staring into hers sadly.

"I love you, too," she slowly replied. "I always have."

His sadness transformed into shock. _She's always loved me?_ he asked himself. She smiled reassuringly, pulling her other hand away from his and placing it on top. She slowly began to trace circles on it.

Just as Anakin was about to stand up and move closer to her, their food arrived. He relaxed himself once again, thanking the man. Ahsoka smiled politely, waiting for him to leave.

Once he did, Ahsoka's hands moved away from Anakin to begin her devouring process. He smiled to himself, glancing down at the Gihaal begging to be eaten. He slowly began to eat it, savoring each bite that he had put into his mouth.

Once they were finished with the food, they left a pile of credits on the table. He grabbed the unopened bottle of wine along with him, hoping that he and Ahsoka would share it later.

They walked alongside each other, heading back to the lake house until Anakin grabbed her hand. "I want you to come with me. There's a perfect spot to be in when it gets dark."

She glanced up into the sky, seeing the light slowly fading away. Her eyes focused on him again and she nodded, smiling. He held her hand, pulling her along with him. He took her down several hills until they had finally reached their destination.

The darkness had taken over the planet, stars shining brightly above them. He slowly led her across a field, bringing her closer to the sound of running water.

The lights of Theed were above them, making the scene even more beautiful than it would be during the day time. He took her toward the edge of the water, sitting down. She sat beside him and smiled.

After a few minutes of talking over previous missions and dinner, they finally laid on their backs, gazing up at the starry night. Ahsoka scooted closer to Anakin, taking his hand in hers. His head turned to smile at her.

His smile took her breath away. Somehow, she'd gotten lucky. She didn't have to tell Anakin how she'd felt first because he took the chance of admitting his feelings for her, believing that she would reject him. Her eyes closed, a smile spreading across her face.

A light rain began to come down on them. Anakin's lips parted slightly, tasting the rain. Ahsoka's eyelids fluttered open, staring up. She laughed lightly before placing her face against Anakin's side.

Ahsoka sat up and smirked down at Anakin, seeing his eyes closed and his mouth hanging open. He loved the taste of the rain, especially since he had been raised on a dry planet.

Once he'd swallowed the rain, she took advantage of his position, leaning down to place her lips against his lightly. He returned the pressure, moving his lips slowly. Her eyes closed as she crawled on top of him.

His arms wrapped around her tiny form, pulling her closer to his body. After several minutes, she pulled back slowly, opening her eyes. His opened when hers did.

She stood, smiling at the sight of Anakin's hair. It was plastered to his face, drooping down over his face. She turned around, slowly walking toward the lake.

He watched her in wonder, his eyebrows raising. He watched as she bent down, slowly removing her boots, leggings, and skirt.

The moonlight made the scene even more beautiful. She stood up, removing her tube top, and tossing it onto the wet grass. She slowly began to walk into the lake until she was fully inside of it.

He stood up, removing his vest and armor, throwing them onto the ground beside him. He removed his pants and boots last, tossing them beside the vest. He walked toward the lake, walking into it and swimming to the center of it to reach Ahsoka.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and she smiled at him. His arms wound around her waist, pulling her wet body against his own. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," she replied, kissing his lips. They slowly built the kiss up into a deep, passionate one.

Ahsoka's hand ran down his chest slowly, causing chills to run up his spine. "Love me," she whispered.

He stared into her eyes, knowing that this would be her first time. He wanted to make sure that this was what she wanted. After this, there would be no going back. Her eyes held an intense amount of determination and love. She nodded and kissed his neck slowly.

His eyes closed as her lips brushed against his neck. He had battled with his heart, not knowing if it would be right to do this. He loved her and she loved him.

He had finally given in, slowly taking her deeper into passion and love.


End file.
